1. Field
The present application relates to an electronic apparatus such as lighting apparatus or the like of performing a battery remaining content indication suitable for each of batteries different in physical properties, in the electronic apparatus such as lighting apparatus or the like which can use multiple types of batteries (alkaline battery, nickel hydride battery, and the like) different in physical properties, and to a method of computing an electric quantity thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lighting apparatus of a camera has indicated a battery used-up indication such as “Please replace the battery”, and performed the processing of shortening the charge time of the main capacitor to finish charging, when the battery remaining content decreases and the charge time of the main capacitor exceeds a given time (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No.
In the prior art, a user can recognize the necessity for battery replacement by the battery used-up indication or the charge time shortening of the main capacitor. However, how many times a lighting apparatus can still emit light differs in accordance with the type of battery and a lighting amount per one lighting, of the lighting apparatus. Thus, there is a problem that the user can not recognize how many times the lighting apparatus can still emit light. Therefore, if a battery is replaced in accordance with the battery used-up indication or the like, there may be a case of missing a photo opportunity.